


Roll 'em

by lurfaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Film Festival, I resisted so many puns I'm kinda sad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurfaws/pseuds/lurfaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya wanted to go to the film festival. Marinette couldn't say no.</p><p>Directors get a lot of criticism and sometimes they can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alya hadn't been able to contain her excitement over the independent film festival that was screening short films in local movie theaters for a whole weekend. She looked up the schedule, made a map on the theaters, and insisted on attempting to see as many as humanly possible. Marinette was looking forward to the weekend too, but more so for the fun of sprinting from one theater to another to make it in time and breathlessly laughing with her friend about it.

“We should have invited Adrien and Nino too,” Alya mentioned as they left the bakery for the first show.

“I'm not sure they would want to be awake this early on a Saturday,” Marinette joked, squinting and pretending she couldn't see in the predawn light, “I wouldn't be out right now for anyone except you, honestly.” She didn’t mention that it had also been a late night between homework and a brief patrol, but she did think about how it was a miracle she was upright.

“Maybe we can invite them later, when the sun is up. Get you and your Romeo sitting with next to each other in a dark theater…” There was no questioning the teasing suggestion in Alya’s trailed tone. 

“A-Alya!” Marinette sputtered, fighting a blush at the thought. She took a breath before adding, “Romeo and Juliet died at the end of that play.”

“I know, I know. Just let me have my cliches.” She laughed quietly, conspiring, “I think I’ll tell them to come to _Garbage and Flies_. It’s supposed to be the highlight this year and it’s right before our lunch break.”

“You think the way I’m going to finally catch Adrien’s attention is at a film called _Garbage and Flies_? I can’t think of a less romantic title for _anything_.” 

Marinette listened incredulously to the her friend rattled off what she’d learned about the questionably titled flick, trying to explain exactly why it was going to be the best film that year, hands down. She wasn’t one to doubt her friends, and Alya was talking about the redemption of a garbage man with awe, so she resigned herself to waiting until after she’d seen it to judge.

Marinette couldn’t know that she wouldn’t get the chance.

\--

During one of the brief, twenty-minute breaks they had scheduled, Marinette rolled her head to loosen her neck and flopped onto a stretch of park grass. The feeling of her limbs being stretched straight instead of bent to fit into theater chairs was heaven and she considered how much she actually regretted committing to an entire day of this. Admittedly, very little.

“I’m never going to the market without a stake again.” Alya’s voice was coming from somewhere next to her. The last film they watched was all gore and horror. It was meant to be about vampires, but it did a better job of illustrating the effectiveness of a good makeup team. Both girls had decided that the quality of the production had made up for the lack of actual plot. Independent film festivals tended to be a roulette.

“I’m never going anywhere again. This patch of grass is my new home. This wonderful, flat patch of earth.” To prove her statement, Marinette stretched her arms above her head and heard her shoulders pop in a satisfying way. 

She heard her friend stifle a laugh and then cut off to clear her throat. “Nino! Adrien!” 

Marinette snapped up, looking wide-eyed at the two boys Alya was waving over and flushing pink at the surprise. “Alya!” she hissed, “You’re supposed to tell me when you do these things!”

“I did tell you,” she looked pleased as punch, not even pretending to feel guilty about it, “Nino said something about a film being called _Garbage and Flies_ just begged to be watched. He’s coming up with his own theories about what it is. His favorite is a French janitor moving in on a Russian janitor’s turf.” It was clear what Alya thought of this ridiculous idea from the fond shake of her head. 

“Hey Alya, Marinette,” Nino grinned lazily, holding a bag, “I brought the soda you asked for.”

Marinette narrowed a look at her best friend who had definitely shared the Nino’s-silly-theories story just to take up time and stop her from finding an exit from the situation. Alya was a sneaky force to be reckoned with where her matchmaking was concerned. Even secretly being a superhero couldn’t prepare her for it, so Marinette accepted the fizzy drink instead a tried very hard not to choke on it when Adrien also said hello and commented on the nice weather.

“U-uh. Hi! Ye-yeah. The sun is great! I mean, you’re great! I mean, I live here now.” Her face had to be at least as red as Tikki’s, if the heat she was feeling was any indicator. She buried it in her knees with a quiet groan at her own stilted attempt at conversation, wishing for all the world that she could soak into the ground.

The chuckle she heard could have parted clouds, had there been any, even with how confused it sounded. “Seems like a plan?” Marinette couldn’t believe how perfect he was. “Thanks for thinking of us, Alya, it’s one of my rare days off so I’m glad to have a reason to get out of the house.”

“No problem. What are friends for?” Alya scooted closer to Marinette and nudged her with an elbow, “Just be glad Marinette was thinking of your weekend. She’s the one who told me to wait and let you guys sleep in.”

“Really?” The pleasant surprise in Adrien’s tone merited a nervous smile and a nod from Marinette. “That’s really thoughtful of you, thanks.”

“Yeah, dude. A weekend’s not a weekend if you get up early.”

Thankfully, Alya took over the conversation from there, giving the boys a brief rundown of highlights from the day’s viewings and choice commentary that had come up as a result. The remaining ten minutes of their break went quickly to light conversation, to which Marinette contributed stammerings and blushes, before they cleaned up and headed into the theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever to write the second half, so it's only going to be these two parts. I intend to write more that's connected though! I just didn't want to leave the story in limbo like I did before.

In all fairness, Marinette was pleasantly surprised by the tactful lack of rotting garbage in the feature film of the day. 

Alya was enraptured. If anything was to be gleaned from her excited mutterings, they had done something Really Hella Cool with the camera that did something Really Hella Cool with the shots they had and Alya was wavering between jealousy and worship. 

Marinette was glad to have her whispering friend next to her because Adrien was sitting on her other side and after nearly falling into his lap when they were finding their seats, she had spent much of the time studiously ignoring the raging blush on her cheeks. Adrien seemed to be the sort of moviegoer who didn’t need to voice comments often, thankfully. 

“Did you _see that?_ ” Alya nudged along with her whisper, “If only I had enough money for a better camera. I’m sure I could get much cleaner action shots of Ladybug if I had what they’re using.” 

Alya using a fancy camera to get better shots probably meant she’d spend _more_ time in the line of danger, not less, and it made Marinette groan inwardly. Maybe Ladybug should find a way to give the reporter a better zoom lens, something to discourage getting right under the akuma’s feet. 

Something interesting or possibly disgusting must have happened in the film while she was contemplating how much of her allowance could be spared because Marinette was suddenly aware of how Adrien stiffened in his chair. Before she could refocus on the movie, the wall blew inwards.

Marinette was on her feet only moments before Alya had her phone ready to stream the inevitable arrival of Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Except Marinette was right beside her. 

She couldn’t transform, but she _could_ get as many people to safety as possible. The hands pushing against her back, urging her to get to the exit, made her realize she wasn’t the only one with that idea. 

Thankfully, akuma victims tended to announce their plans and motivations before getting to the actual destruction. As the man complained about the lack of recognition for hardworking movie crew members, Marinette ushered people toward the door. Alya was still streaming while Nino looked dumbfounded. At least Adrien was some help as he helped encourage people to keep moving. 

“I am the Directator! Try that scene again, but with more mirth!” Whoever he’d been directing started laughing with an unsettling amount of happiness for the situation and Marinette decided it was time to slip away. There were only a few stragglers and it would be easier to help them as Ladybug. 

“Those effects aren’t convincing! Make it more dangerous!” A rumbling above her head as she stood in the exit made Marinette pause to pull Alya ahead of her. 

“Dude!” Nino collided with Marinette and they sprawled on the floor outside the theater as the doorway collapsed. 

It only took a few seconds for Marinette to roll to her feet and take stock of the situation. Her stomach bottomed out as she realized someone was missing. “Nino, where’s Adrien?”

The boy looked stricken, “He must still be in there. He pushed me into you guys just before the door…” 

“I’ll go get help, you stay here and see if you can move the rubble,” her words trailed after her as she sprinted out of the building. An alley gave her enough cover to transform and Ladybug swung around to the back. 

The hole in the wall was impossible to miss. So was the shouting. Ladybug rolled in just as the Directator pointed his megaphone at a girl who was sobbing. At his command of “CUT!” she froze, drained of emotion. Just like an actor that had been halted from a scene. 

“Ladybug!” A few voices rang out in relief, but Adrien’s was the one she heard clearest. She looked him over, making sure he wasn’t hurt, and held his gaze for only a moment before turning back to her foe.

“I think it’s time you wrapped up this production!” A small part of her cringed at what she could only call Chat’s influence. 

“We’re still on take one, Ladybug.” A familiar glow appeared in front of his face and he assured whoever was listening that he would retrieve the Miraculous. “I feel like your performance is lacking.” The Directator raised his megaphone in her direction, “This time with-”

Someone’s cup of soda burst against his hand, splattering his face with carbonation. He turned to his assailant, but all Ladybug saw was Adrien. Adrien who glared at the villain, who gave Ladybug a sheepish shrug when he looked to her. Adrien who now had attracted decidedly unfriendly attention. 

“Cut! Cut! CUT!” The shouted commands couldn’t keep up with Ladybug, who had already slung her yo-yo around Adrien’s middle and was bundling him out over the rubble. 

There wasn’t time to think about how she cradled Adrien even though he was taller than her, and how he trusted her implicitly to get him out of the line of fire. There was barely time to check him over as she set him on the ground. “Thanks for that, but please stay out of the way. I can handle this.” 

“Of course you can.” He looked a little dazed and a little flushed, but Ladybug decided she could worry about that once this akuma was taken care of. His eyes focused over her shoulder and tightened, it was warning enough.

She spun on her knee and loosed her yo-yo. It wrapped around the Directator’s wrist, giving Ladybug the leverage she needed to pull his aim away from bystanders. A quick jerk and the megaphone was free, clattering to her feet. 

“Time to kick this nasty akuma off the set.” Adrien breathed a laugh at Ladybug’s quip, she shot him a smile before driving her heel through the bell end. The plastic cracked and the real culprit broke free. 

The rest was routine. Capture, cleanse, closure for witnesses. With the building restored, Ladybug turned back to Adrien. She could make sure he was fine and return to her friends in plenty of time. 

“You didn’t even use a Lucky Charm. That was amazing.” The dazed look was back, along with the dreamy tone. 

“They aren’t always difficult. Are you sure you’re okay?” Ladybug’s forehead creased as she fretted.

“Adrien! Dude!”

Ladybug hopped up and stood back, she hadn’t realized how close she had gotten to her friend. “I should be going. Take care!” It was easy enough to make it look like she launched herself far away and to circle back within the minute.

A different alley this time, a promise of cookies for a tired little kwami, and Marinette ran the two blocks back to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I know I left the end sort of shoddily wrapped up, but I didn't want to add too much more. There might be a third part if I get really inspired, but what is more likely is that I'll make it into a series of short fics. I really want to get into Adrien's head about watching Ladybug do her thing without him. Especially since it seemed so easy.
> 
> That akuma was really just weak though. I chalk it up to theater folks being used to taking criticism, so while the initial insult stung, it probably wasn't too much worse than what he'd heard before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
